Pokemon: The Big Wedding and the Return of Misty
by Super Sayin 4 Yugi
Summary: This story is the sequel to May Big Surprise and The return of the Hero. Ash and May is in one day away but Misty had other ideas. Misty has plan to crash the wedding and get Ash back. Why is Drew back read and review
1. Chapter 1: Drew Returns and Misty Plan

Author's note: This is Sequel to the last two stories Pokemon: The return of the Hero and May Big Surprise and This story is called Pokemon: The Big Wedding and The Return of Misty.

Pokemon: The Big Wedding and the Return of Misty

Summary: 3 months has past since Ash told May to marry him and banned Drew and Misty to ever see them and their friends again. Now Ash and May wedding is in 1day and they got everything ready but one person is right now planning to crash this big Wedding and her name is Misty. What does Misty have plan for Ash and May read and find out.

Chapter 1: Misty Big Plan and Drew returns again

I can't believe it Ash tomorrow is our big day said May

Yeah I can't believe either our Wedding said Ash

Did you find your best man Ash said May?

Yeah is Brock. What about you did you find your maid of honor said Ash?

Yeah it was going to be Misty until she betrayal us but now my maid of honor is Dawn said May.

Cool we should get some sleep remember tomorrow is our Big Day good my love said Ash.

Good Night my sweet Ash said May.

As Ash and May and everyone in Pallet fell a sleep There was one person that wasn't a sleep she in the forest waiting for the right time to attack May for taking Ash away from her and her name is Misty. Misty had assembled a team to take Ash back and destroy May for good.

Misty should attack May now look at she a sleep now let get her said Mysterious person.

No Casey not yet not until tomorrow said Misty.

What tomorrow said another mysterious person?

Well Anabel as you know that Ash and May are getting married tomorrow and that give us the perfect time to attack and crash the wedding and get Ash back said Misty.

As Misty kept telling Casey and Anabel the plan to crash the wedding and what to do when they get there but they don't know that Drew was heading to Pallet to apologize to Ash and May of what he done in the past. As Drew arrives to Pallet he overheard Misty talking to Casey and Anabel about crashing Ash and May wedding.

So it decided we attack May and crash the wedding when they said "I do" we attack got said Misty.

Got it Misty said Casey and Anabel.

Oh no I got warn to Ash and May I hope they know I am telling the truth.

"Next Day"

As Ash went downstairs and went to the kitchen and saw May and Dawn making Breakfast and then Ash kiss May in cheek and said "Hey May ready for today" and Then May "Oh yeah our Wedding your better eat Ash we don't want your stomach growling at wedding do we" and Ash said "I guess not (smile)". As Ash was eating Max came in and Told Ash and May that they have a big problem.

Ash, May we got problem said Max.

What the problem Max said May?

Drew is here again said Max.

Damn it I told him 3 months ago never come back said Ash.

I know he said this time he want to apologize said Max.

Alright let him in said May.

Thanks Max for letting me in said Drew.

No problem Drew said Max.

Well, Well if isn't Drew what are you doing here at Pallet I told you 3 months ago not to come back again said Ash.

I know, I know I just want to say I am sorry for what I did in the past please forgive me said Drew.

Well... Ok we forgive you Drew and do you got anything else to say to use said Ash?

Yeah Misty and her team are planning to attack you and May and crash the wedding when you two say the words "I Do" you two have to believe me I spy at them yesterday when I arrive here at Pallet and heard them saying that they are going attack May then get Ash back for good said Drew.

What are we going do Ash the wedding is in 7 hours they can't crash this wedding we plan too long for this Ash think of something said May

Alright, alright now let me think…. I got it hey Dawn, May, Drew, Max I will be back me and Pikachu are going to make a call it time I bring an old friend of mine come on Pikachu said Ash.

An old friend who are you talking about Ash, Ash there he goes be careful Ash said May.

Who was Ash referring to as an old friend from the past will he be back in time to prevent Misty plan to crash the wedding and destroy May find out next time in Chapter 2: Ash old friend arrives and the Wedding begins.

Author's Note: I hope you all like this first chapter and I maybe be done by the end of next week please put reviews thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding Begins

Summary: Last time Drew had just told May and Ash about Misty plan to crash Ash and May wedding. Ash has left his house with Pikachu to call an "old friend" everyone including May wants to know who is the "old friend" Ash is talking about your about to find out in Chapter 2: Ash old friend arrives and the Wedding begins.

Chapter 2: Ash old friend arrives and the Wedding begins.

Hello who this said mysterious voice?

Hey its Me Ash said Ash.

Oh Ash what's up isn't your wedding in 4 hours said Mysterious Voice?

Yeah it is. Look I need help Misty and her team has planned to crash my wedding and May when we both say the word "I do". I know you guys just got off a Big Battle at the planet Naboo do you think you and your Army arrive and guard the entrance of the wedding said Ash.

Hold let me ask the General said Mysterious Voice?

Hey General Ash needs our help what do I tell him said Mysterious voice?

Tell him we will be there in 2 hours said General Yugi.

Alright Then Ash the General said that we will be there in 2 hours. This time Misty wont have her way said Mysterious Voice?

Thanks Paul I own the Republic Army big time said Ash.

Hey he said it least he can repay after you help us a year and half ago my friend said Paul.

Oh yeah I forgot about that said Ash.

Hey Ash can I ask you something said Paul?

Sure Paul anything said Ash.

Is Dawn still mad at for leaving her and joining the Republic said Paul?

No Man she not mad at you I explain everything to her that you still miss and love her said Ash.

Does she still miss me though said Paul.

Yeah man she does a lot she looks at the picture we took at Sinnoh she looks at it every day before she goes a sleep said Ash.

Aw man she still loves me after all these years I been gone. Ash you must not tell her that I am arriving at Pallet said Paul.

Sure Paul I won't tell promise and Paul remember were something nice is my wedding you know said Ash.

I know, I know alright man I will see you in 2 hours bye Ash said Paul.

Bye Paul "Ash hangs up" said Ash.

Well Pikachu we must get back home we have to get back and get ready for the wedding said Ash.

Pi pika Pikachu "Yeah lets go" said Pikachu "as he jump on Ash shoulders"

As Ash enter his house Drew and Brock were there waiting for Ash.

Ash where were you? Hurry up and get ready you don't want to miss your wedding right said Brock.

Alright, Alright Brock don't worry I just had to make a call. As Ash got in his room and got ready and took ten minutes to get ready then Ash got out and said Hey I think like James Bond with this suit said Ash.

Hey Ash someone is here to see you he said that you help him in the battle of Hoth a year and half ago and he said his name is General Yugi Moto of the Republic Army he outside to see you said Drew.

Oh Hey Yugi thanks for coming to help us in this situation said Ash.

Glad to be here my friend said Yugi

Is he the old friend that you were talking about said Drew?

Yeah he is alright guys the wedding is about to start let Yugi everyone I'll explain everything that going on here said Ash.

As Ash told Brock, Yugi, Paul, Gary, Tracy, and Ritchie about Misty plan to crash the wedding.

So you want my 501st Clone troopers to guard outside of Professor Oak lab and his backyard said Yugi.

Yeah can you do it said Ash?

Sure my friend I do own you one after helping me at the Battle of Hoth said Yugi.

Thanks Yugi said Ash

Hey guys were here said Gary.

Ok land the Millennium Falcon right next to the lab said Yugi.

Yes sir said the Clone trooper pilot.

As they landed Ash and his friends Paul saw his first love once again Dawn.

Dawn it's me said Paul.

Paul, Paul is that you said Dawn?

Yeah it's me I am back home come here my love said Paul

Oh Paul said Dawn.

As Paul and Dawn kiss each other after a 3 minute kiss Dawn went to talk to May.

Hey Dawn is Ash back said May?

Yeah he back and brought his old friends back. You remember Paul right and May said "yeah I remember him" Dawn said Well he back home to be back with me said Dawn.

Aw that so nice and who else did Ash bring from his past said May?

Well he brought Gary, Tracy, Ritchie, and someone by name Yugi Moto said Dawn.

Yugi Moto were have I heard that name before said May?

Well we can find out later your wedding is about start said Dawn.

Oh yeah lets go said May.

Meanwhile at the Backyard of professor Oak lab Casey and Anabel some how snuck in to go with Misty plan.

Misty were inside what do we do now said Casey?

Just wait until the words "I do" said Misty.

Ok Misty said Anabel.

Quiet Anabel is starting said Casey.

As Ash was waiting for May who was walking down the aisle all happy that her dream is coming true.

As May finish walking and is standing next Ash and Ceremony had started.

We gather here today to make these two Pokemon trainers embark in Marriage said Professor Oak.

Does anyone else besides the groom of why these two should be wed speak now or forever hold your peace said Professor Oak?

Do any of you have some to say to each other said Professor Oak?

Yeah I do May when I first met you I thought that you were just another friend I made but I was wrong. Months later I started to have a huge crush on you and we went to the Battle Frontier you had help me in my up's and downs and now today I am marrying you which is the greatest thing that has happen to me said Ash.

My turn Ash when I first met you I thought you were crazy when you tried to save Pikachu from total overcharge electrically but when I saw you sleeping right next to your Pikachu I was overwhelm by how you treat your pokemon with respect. Many months later when you supported me at my Pokemon contest and when you told me never give up always follow your dream and I did when I won the Jhoto Grand Festival for you. When you came back after your 2 and half year disappearance I was so happy that you came back for me and now today you and I are getting married and Ash I will always love you no matter what said May.

Now Ash do accept May to be your long wedded Wife said Professor Oak?

I do said Ash.

Now Casey said Anabel?

No not until May said it said Casey?

Now May do accept Ash as long wedded husband said Professor Oak?

I Do said May.

Now freeze May said Casey.

What the hell is going said Gary?

Well, well if it isn't Casey and Anabel you two are working for Misty huh said Ash.

Yep you got it right Ash said Anabel.

Alright so were Misty at said May?

I am right here said Misty.

You just don't give up huh Misty said Ash.

No Ash I don't this time Ash you will be mine said Misty.

What does Misty have in plan for Ash and May will they both succeed like the last time or will they both fail find out in the next chapter 3: Misty Big Offer and Ash and May Surprise.

Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter this story should be done by Monday or Tuesday I don't know yet so please put reviews thank you


	3. Chapter 3: Misty Offer

Summary: Previously on Pokemon Misty, Anabel, and Casey has started to invade Ash and May wedding. It got Ash and May shock that their friends were brainwash by Misty telling them lies that she gave them but what Ash, May and their friends don't know that Misty have made a alliance with 2 of Ash's friends Gary and Tracy. Misty had tried to get Ritchie and Paul to help but they denied taking out May. What would Ash and May do will they stop Misty and her plan to destroy May and leave Ash or will Ash and May defeat Misty and her alliance read and find out.

Chapter 3: Misty Big Offer and Ash and May Surprise.

Misty you just don't quit do you said Ash?

No Ash I never quit to have you back in my arms said Misty.

Misty what do you have against me? We use to be best friends why are you doing this to me said May?

Cause when I came back to see Ash and Brock I didn't know that Ash was going out with you until Brock told me. You see May I came back that day when Ash return from his "so called" disappearance I wanted revenge and I will have my revenge today on your wedding day said Misty.

Well Misty look Ash and I are now married weather you like or not said May.

Yeah so Misty I suggest that you leave Pallet with your alliance and never come back said Ash.

I don't think so Ash said Misty.

Why Misty why don't you want to leave said Ash?

Because if you get with my demands we may have to go with force said Misty "As She, Casey, and Anabel pull out blasters out of their pockets".

I knew it you would go that low to get me back said Ash.

Well not that low yet said Misty.

What do you mean Misty said May?

Two of your friends have joined my alliance they should be helping right about… now said Misty.

What Gary, Tracy what are you doing said Ash.

We are the two that Misty just talked about said Gary "As he and Tracy pull out their own Blasters and pointed out to Ash".

I think you should listen to my Big offer. Then Ash said "What offer are you talking about" then Tracy said " just shut up and listen to her" Misty said "Thank you Tracy. Ash here my offer either A. you accept to be husband and leave May for good and never see her ever again".

If I refuse your offer Misty what would happen to May and I said Ash?

Well if you refuse May will be frozen in Carbonite said Misty.

You wouldn't dare Misty said Ash.

Oh I would Ash I would said Misty.

That impossible only I could control the carbon freezing chamber said Yugi.

You're wrong Yugi your wrong. You see Gary here know how to control the Carbon Freezing Chamber said Misty.

Damn you Gary I shouldn't let join the Republic army in first place said Yugi.

Well Yugi as I told you before D.T.A "Don't Trust Anybody" said Gary.

Well look like I have no choice Misty I declined your offer I said it before and I'll said it again I will protect May until I died said Ash.

Oh Will you Ash alright goodbye May said Misty.

May no said Ash!!!!!!!!!

As Misty tried to shoot May with her blaster somehow her blast got defect and miss May completely.

Paul did you do that said May?

Yep I needed to save my friend new wife said Paul.

Thanks Paul said Ash.

No problem. Hey Ash Catch your old Blaster that you use at the battle of Hoth said Paul "as he threw Ash blaster and Ash caught it".

Thanks Paul hey May show Misty your blasters said Ash.

With pleasure my love "As May pull out two blaster from her wedding dress" Hey Misty it looks like your now out number now said May " As Misty saw May, Ash, Yugi, Paul, Dawn, Brock, Max, Ritchie, and Drew have blaster in their hands".

What but how did you get blaster there no way you have gotten them by yourself May unless… Ash help you get them did he get you those said Misty?

Yep he got them as gift from Yugi said May

Hey Misty you think that your one step ahead of us your wrong May and I are always 2 steps ahead of you said Ash.

Oh yeah take this Ash Ketchum said Casey.

As Casey use her blaster to shoot Ash she miss him by a mile after that happen Ash got very upset.

That it's I had enough Misty when I broke up with it wasn't just that I thought of you as a friend it was that you were too commanding and I hated that said Ash.

We'll see who commanding when May is gone forever said Misty.

Misty You want to handle me so bad fine you and me one on one Pokemon the winner gets Ash and the loser leave for good said May.

Fine I accept you will lose to me May I promise said Misty.

Misty what do we do with the others we kill them said Anabel

No Gary, Tracy, Casey, Anabel put your blasters away we wont need until later said Misty.

Hey Dawn, Paul, Yugi, Brock, Max, Drew, and May put blaster away too we use them later when they use their said Ash.

Let begin our Battle then Misty said May.

Alright Then we will use two Pokemon each got it said Misty.

Got it this time you will lose and never come back Go Blaziken come on out said May.

This should be easy Go Blastiose said Misty.

As both Pokemon got out of their poke ball Both Pokemon weren't too happy to see each other. Now May and Misty will have their final battle against each other who will win this battle find out in the last Chapter 4: May VS. Misty the Final Battle.

Author's note: This is story should be done by tomorrow. I hope that you like this chapter and trust me the last chapter of this story will get better and please put reviews thank you


	4. Chapter 4:The Final Battle

Summary: The last time on Pokemon May had made one of her biggest offer to Misty could not refuse. The offer is that May will battle Misty one more time the winner gets Ash for good and the loser will leave Ash alone forever. As Ash look at May thinking that it could be the last he with her but Ash believe in May and knows that she will win against Misty will May win read and find out

Chapter 4: May VS. Misty the Final Battle.

Go Blaziken use Fire blast said May

Blastoise dodge it and use Hydro Cannon said Misty.

As Blastoise dodge Blaziken Fire Blast and then use Hydro Cannon and it gave Blaziken a direct hit.

Blaziken, Blaziken come on get up said May.

Blaze, Blaziken "I am alright May" said Blaziken.

Good Blaziken use Blaze kick and then Overheat said May.

What is May going use two moves at once said Drew.

Yeah she learns it from Ash said Brock.

Ash is that true said Paul?

"Yeah it is. You see about 3 years ago when I was facing Dawn in the finals I use my own Blastiose to do Water Pulse and Surf attack at once against Dawn Pipulp and it work. I hope May doesn't let me down with this move said Ash."

As Blaziken use Blaze kick and Overheat on Blastiose after that both Blastoise and Blaziken were knock out it look like that Blaziken use too much power on Blastiose.

Both Blaziken and Blastoise are unable to continue said Gary.

Ugh that its go Dragonair said Misty.

Fine Misty if you are going to use a dragon type I'll use a shadow type said May.

A shadow type pokemon what are you talking about May said Misty?

My Umbreon come on out said May.

Dragonair use Dragon Rage said Misty.

As Dragonair use Dragon Rage on Umbreon but it miss Umbreon Then May told Umbreon to use Shadow Ball. Umbreon use Shadow Ball as May commanded and it hit Misty Dragonair right away without dodging it.

Dragonair get up and use Hyper Beam with Full Force said Misty.

Umbreon use Psybeam with Full Force as well said May.

As both pokemon use their moves with full force both moves collided a big cloud of smoke came on the battlefield and no one know who won was May or Misty. About 5 minutes later the smoke clear out and both pokemon were still standing but they were both exhausted but something happen Misty Dragonair Fainted and Misty was in shock of what just happen.

Dragonair no get up, get up said Misty.

It over Misty for good Umbreon return thank you Umbreon You deserve a nice long rest said May.

How, how can I … lose to you again I am gym leader for crying out loud said Misty?

Well Misty you lost because you had no confidence in your Pokemon that why you lost said Ash.

You know the deal Misty you have to leave Ash and I alone for good said May.

I know I'll you and Ash alone for good said Misty.

What a minute why are you giving up on Ash said Anabel.

Because I can't beat them both I think they do deserve to be with each other said Misty.

Well I don't think so goodbye May said Casey.

May watch out behind you say Ash?

As Ash ran to May to save her he got May and took the shot from Casey Blaster in took the shot in back.

Ash No said May!!!!!!!!

May don't worry ugh…. I'll be… fine… trust ugh me ok May said Ash.

As May look at Ash who was in pain she thought that Ash was going died but what she didn't know is that Yugi know how heal the wounds of people that have been hurt Yugi told May "Let me heal Ash I know how to heal people" then May said "Are you sure Yugi?". Yugi said "Trust me Ash will be fine".

As Yugi put his hand on Ash back and a blue glow came on Ash from Yugi hand May saw Ash wounds going away after that Ash woke up.

Ash you ok said May?

Yeah I am fine now said Ash.

Nice going Casey I think you gone too far this time give me the blaster said Anabel.

Here you go Anabel said Casey.

Misty, Anabel, Casey, Tracy, and Gary I want all of you out of here now especially you Misty you know the deal said Ash.

I know but Ash you haven't heard the last of me yet see you next time May and Ash you will be mine for good lets go my friends said Misty.

As Misty and her alliance left Ash and May were now officially married and now they are going to their honeymoon at the Sinnoh Region before they left Ash friend Yugi decided to give him something.

Hey Ash take the Millennium Falcon with you. You will need it said Yugi.

Are you sure Yugi said Ash.

Yeah you will need since your going to Sinnoh said Yugi.

Thanks Yugi you're the best said Ash.

Hey Ash hurry up we are going to be late if we don't leave on time to Sinnoh said May.

Alright May I'll be there. Hey guys thanks for helping me today Yugi you will be in charge when I come back from my honeymoon with May alright said Ash.

No problems have a great time Ash said Yugi.

Alright guys see you later said Ash "As he and May enter the Falcon and left to Sinnoh".

Bye May, Bye Ash see you in 2 weeks said everyone.

This is it that was the last chapter of this story I hope you all like it please put reviews. I might make a new story next week.


End file.
